After The Fire
by Meg0613
Summary: Missing Scenes from Trail by Fire. My Shandy thoughts on what might have happened between Acting Out and Chain Reaction. None of the characters are mine.
1. Chapter 1

After the Fire

Chapter 1

Missing Scenes from Trial by Fire. My thoughts of what might have happened between Acting Out and Chain Reaction. I'm going to try the alternate points of view on this one so be kind please it's my first time. None of the lovely characters are mine.

Chapter 1

Andy's POV

Today was one of those days that definitely made me wonder why I do what he do. A good kid who had grown up in a tough neighborhood and managed to keep his life together had been killed and they hadn't been able to put his killer away. A young mother was going to jail tonight because she was too scared to speak up against her baby's father. Where was the justice in that? And then there was Joe Wyatt. I learned a long time ago not to get emotionally involved with the family members, but sometimes I just cannot help it. I saw the signs in Joe the first night I met him. The way his hands shook, the way he would sneak off to another room when he thought nobody was looking, I could always spot an alcoholic. Despite knowing better and Sharon warning me to not get too involved I just couldn't help myself. I built a relationship with Joe and taken him to AA with me. Joe had been sober three months now. I don't know if after watching Navarro go free if his sobriety with stick. I can't say that I would blame him if it doesn't.

I pulled some leftovers out of my fridge and began to heat them up. Provenza had tried to get me to go to dinner with him but I said no. There was only one person I would have wanted to see tonight and I haven't seen her outside of work on a week now, not since the Nutcracker. She isn't mad at me still. We talked that night and agreed that we could probably both use a little space to figure things out. I don't really need any space I know exactly what I want and every day that we aren't together I know it even more. But I do take some comfort took in the fact that she hasn't completely closed the door on us as more than friends either. I will give her time and space to figure it out, but I miss her. I miss talking to her after a day like this one. I miss having her to listen to me and I miss listening to her. I could call her but I don't want to seem pushy. When my phone rings I groan thinking it is going to be more bad news but I feel a smile on my face when I see who it is.

"Hey." I answer a little surprised she is calling

"Hi." She says, "I just wanted to see how you were doing. It was a rough day."

I sigh, so thankful to hear her voice. Her voice was soft and tender. It wasn't my Captain calling to check on me it was Sharon. "Yeah, it pretty much sucked." I tell her honestly, "I'm worried about Joe."

I can hear Sharon hum a little on the other end of the line before she answerers me, "Andy, you can't do that to yourself." She says softly.

"I know I can't be responsible for him, Sharon. I just would like to help him a little." I tell her.

"You wouldn't be you if you didn't." Sharon said.

"Hey now, you're going to ruin my reputation." I laugh, amazed at how quickly I feel better when talking to her. "How are you? How's Rusty?"

"I am all right. Hoping a gang war doesn't start the week before Christmas. Rusty is doing well. Tomorrow is his last day on Mike's show. I think he has a crush on one of his co-workers." She tells me.

"Anything serious?"

"No, I don't think so. But you never know with teenagers"

There was a pause in the conversation that started to turn awkward.

"Well, I guess…" I start to say

"Andy, I miss you." Sharon says quickly.

I can feel the breath go out of me, "I miss you too. I don't want to pressure you though."

"I appreciate that Andy I really do, but I don't think that I need so much space." She says quietly and I can hear the hint of nervousness in her voice.

"Well then, if we don't have a gang war tomorrow night how about dinner?" I suggest.

"I would really like that." She said softly again.

We begin to talk about other things that had happened over the last week. She is so excited that all of her kids will be together next week for Christmas. We talk until we both hear a beeping sound.

"Oh my goodness, I didn't realize we had been talking so long." Sharon said when her phone started to beep at her that the battery was getting low.

"It was nice. I needed it, thank you." I tell her.

"I think I did too. I will see you in the morning Andy."

"Good night Sharon."

When we hang up I feel so much better, maybe even hopeful. She called me and said she missed me and agreed to have dinner. Those are steps in the right direction. Today had been pretty shitty but was ending much better

"Please don't let anyone kill anyone or a gang war start before tomorrow night" I think as I climb into bed.

SASASASASASASASASASASASA

"So, maybe no dinner tonight?" I say with a frustrated sigh as we get into my car to ride to the crime scene.

Sharon looks at me with a half-smile and touches my arm briefly, "If not tonight, then soon" she says.

Finding someone we assume was Luis Navarro that had been burned alive in the trunk of his car was about as gruesome as we have seen. The smell from the burnt flesh was overpowering. The conversation quickly turns to the possibility of Joe as a suspect. I won't hear of it. I know Joe and this is not something he is capable of. I can feel the frustrations of the last day starting to take ahold of me. I really want to lash out at someone but the person talking to me is the last person that I want to lash out at. She is so calm and her eyes are filled with more understanding than I deserve as I explain that I had taken Joe to AA and that I had talked to his wife this morning. As I look at her all I can think is that if it wasn't for her calm right now I would probably lose it with newly appointed Deputy Chief Howard and his power trip that he seems to be on.

I am relieved when Julio come back with another possible suspect and glad to leave the scene when Sharon sends Sykes and I to pick up Zippo at his mother's house. My only hope for today is that we can arrest Zippo quickly and not have to involve Joe and maybe just maybe Sharon and I can have dinner. Well, all of my hopes are quickly disappointed when Zippo starts yelling about his lawsuit he has against the LAPD and how we need to call his lawyer. Zippo points to a card on the table and I pick it up as Sykes takes him to the car. At this point I lose it nobody is around as I let out a string of words, "God Damn , Son of a Bitch" as I read the name Jackson Raydor on the card.


	2. Chapter 2

After The Fire

Chapter 2

Sharon's POV

It's quiet this morning, too quiet. It's like we are just waiting for the other shoe to drop. I look out of my office and can see Andy sitting at his desk. The emotional weight of the last couple of days is obviously weighing on him. I can tell in the way he moves. He's snapping a people and rolling his eyes in frustration at almost everyone. I know he's working hard to control his temper. Andy's temper, was what brought us together in the first place, and not in a good way. I don't think either of us understood his temper back then. After getting to know him better I understand it better now. His temper comes from his passion and his desire to make things right. He has told me how his therapist has helped him work on it. I want to help him get through this but we walk such a fine line. I am his Captain so I can't go out of my way to make things easier for him. I'm also his friend, maybe more than his friend, and I want him to know that I understand how hard this is for him. Before I leave the office I send him a quick text.

"Try maybe not rolling your eyes at everything people say today."

He takes a quick glance through my window and give me a crooked smile. I can tell it helped a little.

"No promises" He sends back

I can feel his eyes on me as I make my way across the murder room. I use to pretend that I didn't notice but now I allow myself to enjoy it a little. Our days are long and hard and sometimes knowing that Andy appreciates how I look is a welcome distraction to everything else.

Provenza fills me in on how S.O.B. is doing with crime suppression. I wonder how long this will last.

"The Wyatt family deserved better than this" I hear Andy say from across the room.

Inwardly I quiet the tug at my heart. I'm glad that I am on the other side of the room from him because I want to touch him. It wouldn't take much but I know that just putting my hand on him tells him that I understand. It's the same way as when he looks at me in a certain way. However right now there are a room full of eyes traveling between us, waiting to see how I will respond. I take a quick breath and choose my words and tone carefully.

"Yes, they did." I agree with him in a tone that I hope he understands before turning my attention to Julio.

The call comes in about the body they discovered and we ready ourselves to leave. Andy is heading out with Provenza as he usually would. I decide this might be my only opportunity to speak with him today.

"I will ride with Andy." I say

He looks back at me in surprise because I always drive myself. I hear Provenza mutter something but I really don't care at the moment.

"So maybe no dinner tonight?" he says with frustration in his voice as we get in the car. We are alone now so I reach over a put my hand on his arm. I can feel his body relax under my hand and I offer him a smile.

"If not tonight soon." I promise him. "Do you want to talk about it?"

He looks at me for a second and I can feel him relax a little more, "Not now."

We ride to the crime scene in a more comfortable silence. I try not to let myself think too much about the effect our presence has on each other. I decide that this is another one of those things I'm just going to let myself enjoy on a day that is not going to have very many good moments.

When we get to the scene any relaxation that had settled in is quickly gone. I know that we have to talk about Joe Wyatt as a possible suspect but I'm trying to wait a minute before bringing it up. Of course then Sykes does. I can almost see Andy's blood pressure starting to rise. He won't even consider Joe doing it a possibility. I can tell he's trying his best not to yell at me, which I do appreciate. Then he tells me about how he had taken Joe to AA. I had no idea that he had done that. I hope nobody is looking too closely at me because I am pretty sure my eyes are saying a lot right now.

At first I am grateful for the distraction on Chief Howard, then he really just becomes a pain. I cast a glance over at Andy who is rolling his eyes every five seconds. Andy won't lose it on me but if Howard keeps this up I can't make any promises. When Julio comes back with a possible lead I take that opportunity to send him and Amy to track down this Zippo person.

ASASASASASASASASASASASAS

Back in electronics we wait for Amy and Andy to return with Zippo. Howard shows back up and seems more helpful now that we aren't standing in the middle of what could become a gang war. The possibility of an eye witness is certainly encouraging. Amy comes in first telling us they have Zippo but that he has already asked for his lawyer. Then Andy follows her in and I try to read the look on his face and can't totally make it out, his eyes a dark and clearly annoyed. I have a feeling something else has or is about to happen.

'Can't we just go ahead and arrest this Freak? He's good for it." Andy says. Then he places his hands on the table and leans in closer to me and looks into my eyes. I choose to ignore what that does to me. "And frankly you don't need to deal with his lawyer." He finishes.

I shake my ahead not understanding. Andy knows I can handle lawyers just fine. "Why, who is his lawyer?" I ask him.

He rolls his eyes for what must be the thousandth time that day as he sighs and pushes a card across the table to me and I pick it up. "Damn it. " Is all I can say. My ex-husband is the last person that I want to deal with today.

TBC

A/N Thanks so much for all of the kind reviews and follows! My family is going on vacation next week so I'm going to do my very best to get one more update done before we leave.


	3. Chapter 3

After The Fire

Chapter 3

Andy's POV

I lean across the table and we lock eyes. I can look into her eyes and I can tell exactly what she's thinking. She is trying to decide if she should pull me from interviewing Zippo. Well, that's not happening, At least not without a fight like we haven't had since her first day in charge of Major Crimes. I don't want to fight with her but I'm not going to let Jack have the satisfaction of someone else being in there. I watch her as she presses her lips together and blinks.

"Well, you and Amy better get in there then I guess." She says.

I nod my head and turn to leave the room without saying anything. I will tell her thank you later. As I leave electronics I hear her get up out of her chair.

"Excuse me for just a minute."

I know that she's following me out. I walk just outside the door and wait for the sound of it to close. I briefly glance around the murder room that is empty. She is standing in front of me now and touches me briefly on the arm.

"Andy, please stay calm. Don't give him the satisfaction of getting you to lose your temper." She warns me.

Her hands are hanging between us and I take the opportunity to take one of them in mine, "I can handle Jack." I tell her.

She cast me a dubious look and rolls her eyes at me. "He knows how to push your buttons." She says

She's right of course. I'm pretty sure Jack knows how I feel about Sharon. We have run into him more than once when we have been out to dinner. You would think in a city the size of LA it would be easy to have dinner and not run into the ex-husband but we don't seem to have that kind of luck.

_The first time we ran into each other Sharon and I were defiantly acting like a little more than friends. We were walking back to my car after dinner and Sharon pushed me after I made some kind of smartass comment. I had grabbed her around the waist and she had leaned into me a little when we both heard him._

'_So, this is what you've been doing all these months Shar-on."_

"_What do you want Jack?" Sharon said and I remember that she didn't make any effort to move from where she was with my arm around her. _

"_Well, not seeing my wife out with another man would be a nice start."_

"_I am aloud to have dinner with friends whenever I want" she told him_

"_Friends, hmm, the Andy Flynn I know has never been friends with a woman. Of course you probably aren't really his type for dating either." He said in that thick sarcastic tone of his. _

_I let go of Sharon's waist and stepped a little closer to him, "I think it's time you move along Jack"._

_The next week was when Sharon served him with divorce papers._

I realize that I still have her hand in mine I give it a slight squeeze before letting it go, "I promise to behave. I'm still hoping for dinner eventually." I tell her before going in to deal with Jack and his halfwit client.

I am handling Jack all right ignoring his little jabs at me until he calls out Sharon in the middle of the interview in that annoying way he says her name. I realize once again just how right Sharon is Jack does know how to push my buttons, by disrespecting her. He can say all the stupid things he wants about me but when he disrespects her I can feel my blood pressure spike.

Luckily for both of us Jack gathers his things and goes to find Sharon. I see her motion him to the hallway near elevators and I smile. She could have taken him into her office but she is sending him the clear signal that she doesn't want him lingering around. I start to follow her but she turns and shakes her head at me and I turn back to the murder room. I ignore Provenza'a look that says, "Sure you aren't dating you just want to punch her ex-husband for no reason.".

The rest of the day is spent trying to hunt down the 911 caller but we keep running into dead ends. We also can't find anything else to link Zippo to the murder. It is getting late and finally Sharon comes out and tells everyone to head home before heading back into her office. I wait a few minutes while everyone leaves.

"Come of Flynn, let's get something to eat." Provenza says

"No thanks, I'm going to finish up somethings." I tell him.

"Yeah, right." He says gruffly casting a glance towards Sharon's office.

I ignore him and once they are all gone I know on her door.

"Come in." She says

"Hey, I know it's late but I also know that neither of us have eaten. Do you still want to grab a bite? Do you need to get home to Rusty?" I ask her suddenly feeling nervous.

She smiles up at me from over her paperwork, "No I think Beckett is off with Jeff and probably doesn't want his mom anywhere around." She laughed thinking about the awkward situation with Rusty earlier today. "Some dinner would be nice."

There's a small café around the corner where we go on nights like this frequently. The waitress Carey motions for us to pick a table. Before we even order she brings me a cranberry soda and Sharon a glass of Cabernet.

"Thank you for earlier." I tell her.

"What do you mean?" She ask.

"I could tell you were thinking about pulling me from Zippo's interview."

She smiles a little, "I thought about it, but like I told Provenza I can't run away every time Jack comes around and I can't keep you two from ever being in the same room together either. You did well though."

"I'm fine with Jack until he starts trying to mess with you."

"Andy, I've been handling Jack for three decades. I know what to do."

I sigh and look across the table. Her hand is sitting there and it takes every bit of self-control I have not to hold it, "I know you can handle him but it doesn't make me want to punch him any less when he shows so little respect for you."

"And at the end of the day what good would punching Jack do?" She ask me.

"It might shut him up for a minute.'

This gets a laugh from her. We eat our usual dinner and talk, much like last night the time gets away from us and it's almost midnight when I walk her to her car.

"Thanks for dinner. I meant what I said last I have missed you Andy." She tells me and I catch my breath as she lays her hand on my chest. I wait for her to move it but she doesn't she just leaves it there and looks into my eyes. I take a step closer to her and look into those beautiful green eyes. Suddenly I can tell that she is the one who is nervous as she looks down and begins to play with my tie. I take one hand and gently tilt her face back up so that I can try and read what she is thinking. She stops playing with my tie and I can feel her hand come up to the side of my face. If I had any doubts a second ago I know exactly what she wants right now. Sharon wants me to kiss her.


	4. Chapter 4

After The Fire

Chapter 4

Sharon's POV

I quietly close the condo door as I tip toe in hoping that Rusty doesn't hear me and know just how late I am getting home. This is ridiculous I think I am the 55 year old mother in this relationship. Rusty should be the one sneaking in trying not to wake me after an evening out. But yet here I am hoping I don't have to offer my me 18 year old son an explanation as to why I am getting home at almost one in the morning.

When I flip the light on and Rusty sits up on the couch he startles me. He explains how he let Jeff have his room for the night. He is so infatuated with Jeff I can't help but find it adorable. I am glad to see him having a normal crush on someone. Even if I know it's going to go nowhere I still sit and listen and encourage him. When he ask me why I am so late I hope that my explanation of searching for the 911 caller sounds convincing, I mean it is true partially.

I make my way to my bedroom, close the door and fall onto my bed. Now I really feel like a teenager. You would think that I had never kissed a man before. But well it has been a really long time since anyone kissed me the way Andy kissed me tonight. I find that I am rubbing my finger over my lips remembering the feel of his lips against mine.

_He tilted my face up so that he could look in my eyes. I could tell that he was trying to figure out what I wanted. I suddenly had no ability to speak or move. I looked him in the eyes for a minute before I realized that somehow my hand had traveled from his chest to the side of his face. I could feel him closing the space between us. His other hand was now on the other side of my face and his lips were a breath away from mine. _

"_Are you sure?" He asked me softly_

"_Completely" Is my answer and I am not sure that I actually said it out loud except for the next thing that I know I feel his lips against mine. He kisses my top lip first softy, then my bottom lip. Then I feel his lips on both of mine. His lips flutter against mine several times and I can tell that he is hesitating a little. He doesn't want to rush me, but I want more. I move my hand from the side of his face and place it around his neck pulling him closer pressing my lips harder against his. He needed no more encouragement. He moved his hands off of my face one went into my hair and the other around my waist pulling me to him. His tongue danced across mine and I'm still not sure which of us moaned first. We are close enough that after several minutes of kissing I can feel exactly the impact this is having on him and this time I know it's me that moans as he pushes me back just enough that I am resting against my car without breaking our kiss. I have no idea how long we stood kissing in the parking lot of the café. All I know is that when a car pulled into the parking and we broke apart we were both completely breathless. He drew me back to him and I buried my face in the crook of his neck as we both tried to regain some composure. However the way he was rubbing his hand up and down my back made that next to impossible. _

"_So…" He finally says._

"_So..." I echo back at him as I lean back slightly so I can look at him. The look that I see in his eyes tells me all that I need to know. They are full of desire but so much more than that. I don't know that I am ready to think about everything that I see in them but I love the way his eyes make me feel. I lean up and take his lips into mine again, making sure he knows that I have no regrets. _

'_So, I will see you in the morning." I answer him moving my hands back to his chest. _

"_And maybe tomorrow night too." He says his voice still breathless. _

"_I certainly I hope so." I tell him before he kisses me one last time. _

I hear my phone beeping in my purse and I get up to pull it out. I read his text.

_Just making sure you got home all right_

_Yes_

_Good night, Sharon_

_I will see you in the morning_

ASASASASASASASASASASASA

The text I got from him the next morning was not what I had hoped to hear from him.

_Joe was picked up for DUI last night._

_I thought he was at Disneyland._

_Me too, I'm going to go pick him up and bring him in._

_All right, I will see you at the office. I'm sorry Andy. I know how you feel about him._

_Thanks, see you soon._

I wish I had an opportunity to see Andy before he interviews Joe but he and Julio are already settling him in the interview room by the time that I get there. Joe looks bad and the optics don't look good for him. I push the thoughts of what this must be doing to Andy out of my mind. I can't let myself think about that right now. Right now I have to focus on this case. When Andy realizes that someone had donated the tickets to the Wyatt family we have our first real break.

Andy knocks on my office door a little while later. It's the first time we have really seen each other today.

"I tracked down who donated the tickets. It's a retired school teacher named Ed Winslow. He's on his way in." He tells me as he closes the door and comes in.

"How are you?" I ask him.

He sits down across from my desk and I can tell he is purposely putting a little space between us which I appreciate.

"Not feeling as good as I was last night." He says with a grin.

All I can do is roll my eyes at him, "Lieutenant." I say looking down over my glasses at him but I can feel the smile on my lips giving away my true feelings.

"What? "He says with a shrug, "I always feel better when I have dinner with a friend"

"Go." I say pointing at the door. Before he leaves I stop him.

'Oh and Andy, would you mind calling Jack and telling him that we will be most likely arresting his client soon. You know as a courtesy." I say with a smile

He grins back at me, "I would be delighted to."

"Oh and Andy," I say again this time my tone is significantly less professional and I know that he picks up on it by the way he raises an eyebrow at me. "Behave yourself. I don't need man I'm dating provoking my ex-husband."

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

After The Fire

Chapter 5

Andy's POV

Damn that woman, six years ago I thought she was going to drive me crazy, I had no idea how true that was. It's one thing to look at me and kiss me the way she did last night when I could respond properly to her, but throwing out comments like that as I'm leaving her office when I can't say anything back to her, now I know she's going to be my complete undoing. I was wrong back then she's not the wicked witch, but she might be Darth Raydor after all because without a doubt that woman knows how to use the force on me.

I shake my head and promise myself I will get her back for that later, right now however I have a job to do. I find Jack's card on my desk and give him a call.

"Jackson Raydor" He answers his phone

"Jack, Andy Flynn here."

"Well, Andy, what can I do for you? Do you need me to come solve your murder for you so my client can go home to his mother before Christmas?" He ask me. I can almost see his stupid smirk through the phone. I wonder just how far I can push and still honestly tell Sharon I behaved myself.

"No, as a matter of fact Jack, Sharon asked me to call you as a courtesy to let you know we will probably be arresting Zippo shortly." I fully admit that I use her name versus calling her Captain because I know it will irritate him.

"Yes, I know how Sharon likes to tell people what to do. I guess that hasn't changed in thirty years and never will. Well tell my wife that I will be by shortly." He says as he hangs up the phone not giving me the time to point out she is his ex-wife.

"Son of a Bitch" I say out loud a little louder than I mean causing my partner to look over at me and shake his head.

I get the phone call telling me that Ed Winslow is here. I go down and escort him up from the lobby. I show him into Sharon's office where we begin to get some information from him. Standing behind Sharon at her desk I do my best to avoid smelling her perfume. This is the closest I have stood to her since last night and the smell of her reminds me of what it felt like to hold her. I cross my arms over my chest and force myself listen to the retired school teacher talk about court watching and screen plays.

After we figure out that Winslow is our 911 caller and he Id's Zippo our day is beginning to look a lot better. Of course there is still Jack to deal with. His smug and condescending attitude isn't bothering me too much until he starts to raise his voice at Sharon and he approaches her in way that is supposed to be intimidating. The asshole doesn't know that there is nothing that he can do to intimidate her she sees right through him. I say something to him and now I am the target of his anger. I stand up closer to him and remind him to check his tone and we both know that I am not talking about the tone he is using with me.

He turns away from me and I see Sharon looking at me. She rolls her eyes as if to say, "He's nothing don't let him get to you."

I roll my eyes back at her and really wish that he would just leave. I force myself to listen to him ramble on and on. And Damn it, how did we miss the background on Winslow we are better than that. We should have run his background before telling Jack what we had. Of course as usual Jack can't shut up and that gives Sharon the chance to figure things out. I have to admit watching Sharon put Jack in his place gives me far more satisfaction than punching him ever would.

After Winslow is arrested I make plans to go get Joe out of lock up and hopefully take him to a meeting with me. I run into Sharon and Rusty at the elevators.

"Hey, Lieutenant Flynn, we are going to get some burgers for dinner. Want to come with us?" Rusty ask me.

"I would love to kid but I need to help a friend out first." I tell him

"How about you come over afterwards. I have a feeling Becket here is going to need some ice cream after his burger and I am sure there will be plenty left." She says with a smile.

"I will be there" I tell them both.

I am surprised when I feel Sharon's fingers lace around mine. I smile at her and decide to push it just a little further as I let go of her hand and place an arm around her shoulder drawing her back to me slightly. She leans closer into me and rest her head on my shoulder and looks up at me quickly. I can tell she's teasing me and I decide to call her bluff as I lean down and place a kiss on her lips.

Rusty looks over at us, "Still not dating?" he ask with a smirk.

I can't help but laugh and Sharon leans up a gives me a quick kiss in answer to his question.

As the elevator doors open we see Jack standing there.

"Well isn't this just the happy new family" He says

"Rusty, go ahead. I will meet you at the restaurant." Sharon tell her son as she stands up straight.

"Sharon," He starts to say and I shake my head at him hoping to save him from his mother's wrath that I can tell is about to come.

He gets the point rolls his eyes and heads to the parking garage.

"What are you still doing here Jack?" She ask him.

"Making sure that my client isn't harassed anymore."

"Your client is gone Jack now you should go too. You are the only one harassing anyone." She tells him.

"Oh I'm leaving Shar-on. I have to say I'm a bit disappointed in you. You almost completely blew this one must be all of the new distractions in your life." He says shooting a glance in my direction. " A hot headed cop and someone else's kid. I guess you finally got the family of your dreams."

I feel Sharon's hand wrap around mine. I'm not sure if she's trying to restrain herself or me at this point. Then she lets go of my hand and steps closer to him.

"Jackson Raydor, you gave up the right to speak about any of my dreams years ago. Good night." She tells him.

She turns her attention back to me. She places her hand on my chest and says "Andy, Rusty and I will see you later." Then just like last night she pauses and plays with my tie for a second. Then she draws my head down towards hers and places he lips on mine for a lingering kiss. I smile as she leaves at the sound of her clicking heels and the look of complete shock on Jack's face.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

After The Fire

Chapter 6

Sharon's POV

I am not sure right now if it is the sound of my heels on the floor that I am hearing or the beating of my heart. I cannot believe I just kissed Andy in the middle of the lobby. I don't care that I kissed him in front of Jack. I just can't believe that I kissed him at work. Nobody was around but still. It's not something that I plan on making a habit out of, well the at work part I definitely plan on making a habit out of kissing him, just not at work. At that moment though there was nothing more important than letting both men know exactly where we stood.

Rusty send me a text to say he's ordering our food to go and that he will meet me at home. I stop and pick up plenty of ice cream and go home to my son. I need to tend to him and his broken heart before Andy comes over.

"_Not moving on can be harder." _

I had spoken those words to Rusty earlier tonight. I think I was speaking them to myself as well. It amazes how much I am learning about myself as I help this boy of mine enter adulthood. I tell him to be honest with himself and others and I have been ignoring my own truth for months now. I told him to take a chance on someone he cares about and I need to do the same thing. It is well past time for me to move on, be honest and take a chance.

Rusty and I eat our dinner and talk. He tells me all of the things he liked about Jeff, how he knows he will never find anyone else like him. We eat our burgers and ice cream. While he talks I think about how grateful I am for these normal moments in our life that has been so full of trial since we met. I feel like I need to address the situation with Andy with him. .

"Rusty, I hope it didn't make you uncomfortable earlier. How Andy and I were acting." I tell him.

"Uncomfortable? Please Sharon, I've seen a lot worse than a couple of very small kisses." He laughs.

"I know but are you OK with it?" I ask him.

"OK, with me being right for once. I am more that OK with it." He teases me.

When the doorbell rings Rusty heads to his room.

"Rusty, you don't have to run off" I tell him.

"Hey, just because I'm OK with it doesn't mean I want to sit here and watch it all night either." He tells me as he closes his door.

I laugh as I open the door to Andy. I start to greet him but before I can get any words out his lips are on mine and his arms around me. I hear the door shut behind up as he pulls me closer to him. Andy has complete control of this kiss and I willing let him have it. I can hear a moan escape me as he runs his tongue across my bottom lip. I try and press my mouth against his more to encourage him but he pulls back slightly and takes my top lip into his again running his tongue across it. He continues this and I feel his hands leave my waist and make their way up my side. As slowly as he kisses me he runs just one finger up and down my side. Just enough that he trace across the sides of my breasts causing my body to shudder. He pulls back again and I hear him snicker a little clearly enjoying the reaction he is causing in me. I look him in the eyes and he grins a satisfied grin at me before he completely captures my lips in his and gives me what I have been waiting for.

When we separate he smiles his crooked smile at me, "So I hear the woman I am dating lives here." He says as he saunters into the living room leaving me breathless in the hallway.

When I regain my breath I follow after him and ask him, "Well does she know that you kiss like that?"

"Oh I'm hoping she learns several things that I am good at soon enough." He teases back.

"So how long have you been dating her?"

"Well some would say over a year now. She's not always the quickest to pick up on these things though so I have to be patient with her."

Oh if this is how he's going to play I can give it right back to him. I walk up to him and run my hands slowly up his chest and place a couple of kisses on his neck. He goes in to kiss me but now I pull back a dodge his lips.

"Well if after a year she still is unsure it sounds like maybe you weren't very clear about how you fell about her." I tell him placing a couple more kisses along his neck and placing a slight nibble on his ear. This time I grin when I hear him groan.

He pulls back from me and regains control of the situation as he places his hands on my face, "Well, let me make it very clear right now. She is without a doubt the most amazing woman I have ever met. She is tough and smart but she has the biggest heart I have ever seen. She is both beautiful and sexy. Oh, yeah and I am head over hills one hundred percent in love with her."

I blink a few times as I can feel the tears begin to fill my eyes. "Andy," is all I can manage to say.

"I mean it Sharon. I am crazy in love with you. I am not a perfect man but I will do everything I can to show you every day just how much I love you and how incredible you are."

As I stand here looking in his eyes images from the last year fill my mind. Andy and I at Nicole's wedding and the Nutcracker, Andy here the night Rusty left for Provenza's, Andy waiting around after hard cases just in case I needed him, Andy taking me to the Dodgers game and going to that charity benefit with me that he had no interest in just because I asked him to go. I run my hands the rest of the way up his chest and take his face in my hands.

"Andy, you already have and that's why I love you." I tell him before kissing him again.

The End.


End file.
